


О женской физиологии

by thegamed



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, F/F, Genderswitch, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все думают, что Имс предлагает Артуру дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О женской физиологии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фемслэш-кинк.

Колено Артура лежит на плече Имса. Им так удобно, будто они - соседние кусочки одного паззла, составленные вместе.  
\- Мы так сложились... - начинает Артур.  
Имс довольно склоняет голову и трется лицом о его ногу. Артур ожидает почувствовать щетину, но щека по-женски мягкая.  
\- Как две фигурки в тетрисе? Знаешь, был такой порнотетрис: как только пара деталей собирается правильно, они начинают трахаться и исчезают с игрового поля.  
\- Пошляк. - Артур резко ударяет его ребром ладони. Имс вздрагивает, но улыбается.  
\- Тебе же нравится, - тянет он, облизывает большой палец и проводит линию по внутренней стороне бедра Артура до самого паха.  
Имс стягивает колено со своего плеча, и они складываются в новую позицию. Пальцы, казавшиеся горчими снаружи, чувствуются совсем прохладными внутри.  
\- Блядь, - шипит Артур, когда Имс находит нужное место и надавливает сильнее. - Ты когда-нибудь спал с целями - вот так? Или вообще просто - спал с кем-нибудь из них?  
\- Обижаешь. Конечно. Работа такая.  
\- Ты шлюха, Имс, - бормочет Артур, стараясь не подаваться вперед слишком сильно.  
\- Разумеется. С твоим образом жизни ты не можешь позволить себе других отношений, деточка.  
Имс сосредоточенно двигает пальцами. Чего-то не хватает, и после секундного раздумья Артур стискивает ладонями свою грудь.  
\- Да, милая, - ухмыляется Имс, - ты догадалась. Самое правильное место для твоих рук.  
Боже, думает Артур, за что мне такое унижение даже в постели. Когда Артур кончает, он сворачивается в клубочек и с полминуты просто дышит, пока Имс, позволяющий ему отойти, не лижет его наконец в плечо.  


Имс оттесняет его в уголок после очередного сеанса тренировочных сновидений.  
\- Хочу тебя девочкой, - заявляет он, дыша Артуру в самое ухо.  
\- Только если ты тоже.  
Впрочем, чего он ждал, Имсу ничего не стоит.  
\- Договорились.  


\- Кобб, одолжи мне Артура на недельку?  
Имс подкатывает, казалось бы, в самый неподходящий момент, но Кобб слишком редко бывает доволен, а так может согласиться, просто чтобы от него быстрее отстали.  
\- Нет, - Кобб не трудится объяснить свою мысль.  
\- У меня там наклевывается такое дело, - тянет Имс. - Я понимаю, конечно, что ты ревнуешь, Дом, я бы и тебя пригласил, но там всего на пару человек работы, никакого лишнего снотворного, чем меньше людей, тем лучше.  
\- Если тебе нужен координатор, найди сам.  
\- Не совсем координатор, немного координатор, немного архитектор, как раз для Артура, а с остальным я сам справлюсь. Ну и. Нужен кто-то надежный, с палкой в заднице. Дом, ты же понимаешь меня.  
\- Ладно, валите. Через неделю, Берлин. Чтобы были оба.  
\- О, Кобб, оказывается, тебе нужен еще и отличный имитатор? Так и быть, к твоим услугам.  
\- Мне нужен вор, Имс.  
\- Ты просто попираешь мою профессиональную гордость. Сколько?  
\- Бесплатно.  
\- Что? - Имс чуть не задыхается от возмущения.  
\- Ты должен мне за Артура.  


В самолете Артуру не удается уснуть, потому что Имс чуть не виснет на нем всю дорогу. То есть, он, конечно, не виснет, но надвигается, наваливается и не дает покоя.  
\- У нас целая неделя, детка. Ты только представь, три медовых месяца.  
\- Один, - уточняет Артур. - Ты забыл, что тебе надо еще жрать и срать?  
\- У, как грубо, - мгновенно расцветает Имс. - Ты чем-то недоволен? Сделать тебе лучше? Поцеловать, отсосать, соленых огурчиков, дорогая? Шоколадку?  
\- За неделю ты вполне успеешь умереть от обезвоживания.  
Имс смеется, хлопает Артура по плечу и, кажется, все-таки успокаивается.  


Номер отеля в Греции, с траходромом вместо кровати и видом на море. По меркам архитектуры сна не бог весть что, но Артур никогда не умел быть настолько придирчивым или восхищенным, как настоящие архитекторы, а Имс, по его мнению, вообще не отличался вкусом.  
Артур читает о женской физиологии, Имс лениво рассматривает его спину, распластавшись на кровати.  
\- Зачем тебе это, дорогой, ты разве никогда не видел девчонок? Такие маленькие капризные существа с сиськами. Тебе не хватает только сисек.  
\- Заткнись, - Артур не оборачивается.  


\- Кого ты хочешь трахнуть, пупсик? Анджелину? Киру? Сальму? - Имс меняет обличия мгновенно, Артур думает, что он действительно отличный имитатор. - А, я понял. Эдит Пиаф, версия помоложе.  
\- Я, собственно, собирался трахаться с тобой, - говорит Артур.  
Имс улыбается. Возможно, он ждал этой фразы, возможно, ему хотелось это услышать.  
\- Хорошо. - В женском обличии он выглядит, как самая настоящая лесбиянка. То есть, Артур, конечно, знает, что лесбиянки бывают разные, но зато таких натуралок - мускулистых, крепких, с двухсантиметровой стрижкой, в обтягивающих майках и с плечами сплошь покрытыми татуировками - наверняка не встречается в природе. Зато Имс сохраняет это свое насмешливое выражение лица, умение выразительно приподнимать бровь и пошлые полные губы. - Твоя очередь.  
Когда Артур выходит из раздевалки - его подсознание решило помочь ему воспринять происходящее проще - Имс мгновено оказывается рядом:  
\- Ты как китайская девочка, - улыбается он и обводит линии бровей Артура большими пальцами, трогает скулы, прикасается к губам, теребит кончики волос.  
Артур только отмахивается от него.  
\- Сделай их длиннее, - просит Имс. Артур вздыхает, но не видит причин отказывать. - Вот так, - подтверждает Имс и смотрит ниже. Пуговицы на рубашке расходятся так легко, будто сон сам подыгрывает.  
\- Сисечки! - говорит Имс восхищенно, тут же обхватывает ладонями маленькие груди и целует в соски, сначала левую, потом - правую.  
Артур поднимает взгляд, вокруг полно людей, и многие оглядываются с любопытством, но проходят мимо. Он мысленно благодарит чужое подсознание за такое благорасположение, отпихивает Имса и деловито застегивается.  
Пока Артур идет к самому защищенному месту в лабиринте, чтобы их не побеспокоили случайно, Имс плетется следом и не перестает бурчать что-то о похожих на сейфы костюмах-тройках.  


Следующий месяц пролетает так, будто они и вовсе не во сне. Имс однажды осторожно интересуется, не хочет ли Артур на второй уровень, но получает резкий отказ и отстает от него с этим вопросом. Потом Артур некоторое время опасается, что Имс подключит его без спроса, но через несколько дней его внимание ослабевает.  
Он понимает, что бодрствует, лежа среди пятнистых покрывал. Круглые окна на потолке показывают зеленое небо, Имс вообще любит яркие цвета. Это тот же первый уровень, соображает Артур, он помнит, что делал на нем последнее время. Имс сопит ему в спину, прижимаясь мягкой грудью. Он подозрительно тих последнее время, но, может, так действуют гормоны - Артур все же заставил его прочитать статью по физиологии. Имс согласился, только когда ему было объяснено, что иначе он никак не сможет вообразить себе женский оргазм.  
\- Куда, - сонно спрашивает Имс, когда Артур встает, но тут же отключается снова, и отвечать не приходится. Артур шарит в карманах брюк, пока не находит красную игральную кость. Просто на всякий случай.  


На Имсе только длинная легкая юбка, задранная до самого живота. (Юбки, сказал Имс, лучшее изобретение человечества после презервативов и одноразовых бритв, позволяют трахаться, не отвлекаясь на застежки, понимаешь, пупсик, да? К сожалению, такое принято в основном в Шотландии и всяких там африках, думаешь, почему я так люблю Момбасу?) Он любит грязно, быстро, сильно и горячо. Разделение сексуального акта на два помогло им достичь соглашения, хотя Артур иногда сомневается, может быть, он и сам порой тоже хочет грязно, быстро и сильно. Горячо им обеспечивает не прекращающее менять цвет флюоресцентное небо.  
Имс кончает с громким вздохом и кусает Артура в плечо:  
\- Не спи. Мы спим, зачем спать еще и здесь?  
Артур укоризненно смотрит на него и медленно облизывает влажные от выделений Имса пальцы. Тот издает приглушенный низкий звук и притягивает Артура за уши, целует в рот. Артур освобождается от захвата, откидывается на песок, кладет ладонь Имсу на затылок и толкает вниз.  
\- Как скажешь, пупсик.  


Заряженный Вальтер прочно обосновывается рядом с подушкой Артура после того, как Имс залезает домой через окно по веревочной лестнице (на нем все та же юбка и нет белья, Артур смотрит) и приносит ему кокос.  
На самом деле Артур боится двух вещей - ложного сознания (веры, представлений, подмены фактов) и излишне сильных привязанностей, особенно к таким ненадежным людям. Он убивает Имса как-то ночью, сразу после секса, стреляет ему сначала в грудь, потом еще два раза в живот, а затем с каким-то отстраненным любопытством раскладывает труп на полу, развигает ему ноги и долго смотрит, будто ожидая, что женское тело превратится в мужское, но этого не происходит. Сон рушится еще через несколько минут.  
\- Какого черта? Какого вообще, на хуй, черта?! - орет взбешенный Имс.  
Артур поднимается с кровати и идет проверять датчики на обменнике сна, срок действительно выставлен дольше обговоренного, но не настолько, чтобы можно было беспокоиться.  
\- Рано или поздно нужно было закончить этот сон, - пожимает Артур плечами. - В отличие от тебя я хочу успеть к началу дела Кобба.  
\- А сон чем тебе не угодил? Трудно было поспать на полчаса дольше?  
\- А потом мы бы опоздали на самолет. И еще раз опоздали. И еще раз, - цедит Артур.  
\- Ты псих, пупсик, я уж не знаю, что ты обо мне думаешь и что вообще у тебя там в мозгах. Но мне обидно за мой красивенький сон, я только что кончил, я еще не успел посмотреть на закат.  
\- Черт возьми, Имс, ты прекрасно знаешь, я прекрасно знаю, что это был не просто красивенький сон, не просто закат, не просто только что кончил, - Артур смотрит на часы. - Собирайся. Будешь орать дольше - опоздаешь к окончанию регистрации.  


В Берлине душно. Хмурый Кобб встречает их в аэропорту и отвозит в штаб-квартиру - опять какой-то заброшенный склад.  
\- Вот почему у тебя нет частного самолета, а, Кобб? - Имс на переднем сиденье всю дорогу перебирает в руках фишки. - Наш Артур тогда был бы посговорчивее и не провалил задания.  
Кобб молчит.  
\- Я не проваливал никаких заданий, - не удерживается от ответа Артур. Имс хмыкает.  
После Берлинского дела они не разговаривают еще почти год, пока Кобб не приезжает за Имсом в Момбасу - предложить дело о внедрении, и тот соглашается.


End file.
